1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing system in which a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is kept on standby or in operation when an auxiliary machine is operating, a controller, and a semiconductor manufacturing system control method. In particular, the invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing system and a controller that each keeps the auxiliary machine stopped for energy saving purposes when the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is on standby. Also, the invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing system, a controller, and a method for collecting a processing liquid that has become a waste liquid.
2. Related Art
FIG. 11 is a diagram showing a first example configuration of a related art semiconductor manufacturing system. This semiconductor manufacturing system includes a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 110 and a dry pump 106 as an auxiliary machine. The semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 110 includes a main chamber 100 for processing a semiconductor substrate using a processing gas, and a load lock chamber 102 mounted on the main chamber 100 with a gate valve 114 therebetween.
A controller 107 for the dry pump 106 outputs a dry pump operation state signal indicating whether the dry pump 106 is operating or stopping, to a controller 108 for the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 110. The controller 108 outputs a dry pump control signal for operating or stopping the dry pump 106, to the controller 107. The controller 107 controls the dry pump 106 according to the dry pump control signal.
The controller 108 for the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 110 puts the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 110 into operation or on standby if a dry pump operation state signal indicates that the dry pump 106 is operating. If the dry pump operation state signal indicates that the dry pump is stopping when the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 110 is in operation or on standby, the controller 108 determines that an abnormality has occurred in the dry pump 106 and outputs an apparatus abnormality signal to a display 112 so that the display 112 displays a message to that effect, as well as prevents the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 110 from operating.
FIG. 12 is a diagram showing a second example configuration of the related art semiconductor manufacturing system. This semiconductor manufacturing system includes a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 150 and a combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160 as an auxiliary machine. The semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 150 includes a process chamber 151 for processing a semiconductor substrate using a processing gas, and a turbo molecular pump 152 and a dry pump 154 that are sequentially coupled to the process chamber 151. Air exhausted from the dry pump 154 is detoxified by the combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160 and then discharged to outside.
A controller 162 for the combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160 outputs a detoxifying apparatus operation state signal indicating whether the combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160 is operating or stopping, to a controller 156 for the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 150. The controller 156 outputs a detoxifying apparatus control signal for operating or stopping the combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160, to the controller 162. The controller 162 controls the combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160 according to the detoxifying apparatus operation state signal.
The controller 156 for the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 150 puts the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 150 into operation or on standby if the detoxifying apparatus operation state signal indicates that the combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160 is operating. If the detoxifying apparatus operation state signal indicates that the combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160 is stopping, when the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 150 is in operation or on standby, the controller 156 determines that an abnormality has occurred in the combustion-type detoxifying apparatus 160 and outputs an apparatus abnormality signal to a display 157 so that the display 112 displays a message to that effect, as well as prevents the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 150 from operating.
FIG. 13 is a diagram showing a third example configuration of the related art semiconductor manufacturing system. This semiconductor manufacturing system is a system for processing a semiconductor substrate using a processing liquid contained in a processing tank 171. The processing liquid contained in the processing tank 117 is reused by a given number of times by being subjected heating and ingredient preparation (hereafter referred to as “preprocessing”) in a processing liquid preprocessing tank 178. The processing liquid that has been reused by the given number of times is discarded into a waste liquid line.
The processing liquid contained in the processing tank 171 is transferred to the processing liquid preprocessing tank 178 via piping 174, and the processing liquid preprocessed in the processing liquid preprocessing tank 178 is returned to the processing tank 171 via piping 180. A first pump 172 and a first valve 173 are mounted on the piping 174, and a second pump 179 is mounted on the piping 180. The processing liquid discarded from the processing tank 171 is discarded into the water liquid line via piping 184. A second valve 182 and an aspirator 183 for diluting a processing liquid are mounted on the piping 184. The first pump 172, the second pump 179, the first valve 173, the second valve 182, and the aspirator 183 are controlled by a controller 190.
Incidentally, energy savings of semiconductor manufacturing systems are currently being promoted. For example, disclosed in JP-A-2006-222264 (FIG. 2) is a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus that performs energy-saving control when the apparatus is put on standby over an extended period of time. Also, collection and reuse of a processing liquid that has become a waste liquid is being promoted.
In the above-described first and second examples of the relate art semiconductor manufacturing system, the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is on standby or in operation when the auxiliary machine is operating. In other words, the auxiliary machine is operating even when the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is on standby. In order to promote energy savings, it is preferable to stop the auxiliary machine when the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is on standby. However, modifications to the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and the auxiliary machine involve a modification to each control software. If a modification is made to each control software, much effort must be expended to prevent a bug from occurring.
Also, if a processing liquid that has become a waste liquid is collected and reused, it is preferable to collect the processing liquid without diluting it. However, in the above-described third example of the related art semiconductor manufacturing system, the processing liquid that has become a waste liquid is diluted when it is discharged from the processing tank. In order not to dilute the waste liquid, a modification must be made to the control software for the controller. If such a modification is made, much effort must be expended to prevent a bug from occurring.